oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Items
This page will contain various custom artifacts and other special items for various games in various systems. World of Darkness World of darkness artifacts are per standard rules purchased with merit points, how ever in my games I tend only to use the merit rating as a way to determine how much trouble my player should have to go through to get it, and it's power level. Werewolf: The Forsaken In werewolf, these items are called Talens, Fetishes and Claives, respectively being lesser artifacts, greater artifacts and weapons. Gram Gram is a long forgotten sword which name is a reference to a sword in Norse Mythology. This sword is so old that it has changed names several times however, and who ever created it is long dead. The sword has several spirits bound into it, including a combat spirit. The weapon is rumored to be cursed, and last saw use in the late 1800's. The truth of the matter is, that what ever spirit grants this weapon most of it's primary powers, it's not a normal one, most likely a magath and it craves more than just essence. The weapon must taste blood every lunar cycle and it demands to see combat. The weapon is viewed with much scepticism due to the fact that one of it's capabilities is it's ability to turn into silver when a point of essence is offered up. The weapon in truth has four forms, and will normally masquerade as a modern combat knife. When it fed essence, it can either become a long sword or a silver knife. If fed two points of essence in the same turn, it can be turned into a silver longsword. The weapon can only be asked to change from it's normal form once per scene, and can also be reverted to it's original form in the same scene, meaning only a character who can spend two points of essence in the same turn may activate it's final silver-longsword form. Whoever wields the sword, will get a bonus to their weaponry equal to their primal urge (cannot exceed their normal maximum rating). If the weapon is in knife form, the character is considered as if having the knife-fighting fightingstyle at a level equal to their new altered weaponry rating. If it is in it's longsword form, then they are considered as having heavysword equal to the same rating. Not only must Gram be fed essence, the first time the weapon is drawn/touched by it's owner during a day, it deals one point of lethal damage to it's user. Further more, the consequences of not using the weapon for a full lunar-cycle results in the user losing a point of willpower every day (with no recovery happening from time passed) until he runs out, at which point the weapon starts to draw blood from him from a distance even, causing a point of silver damage every day until the weapon is then liberated from it's dead owner. It is a dot 5 fetish. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.